The Black sisters: first love
by Prieda Solo
Summary: This is basically meant to be the story of the three Black sisters and their husbands. Not really fluff, not particularly dark. Pretty harmless really, but my first proper attempt at a serious fanfic story. Please ignore the cringeworthyness of the title.
1. Narcissa's tale

Disclaimer: All the characters are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing these stories. It would be nice if I did, but I don't.

Notes: So here I am, full of ideas for adventure and action and the first thing that comes out is a love story. Meh. But I hope it is quite a nice love story. This first chapter is a bit soppy in places (I am not that good at writing love as I have not much experience) but the second chapter is better. It is meant to be about how the Black sisters first fell in love and there is a cameo from young Sirius. How can you resist that?

My writings are my babies. Reviews are their food. Please feed my starving child.

Narcissa's Tale.

She'd known Lucuis for a long time. They'd first met when she was about four, he'd pulled her hair and she'd hit him over the head with a stuffed hippogriff.

At Hogwarts he'd just been an item, another loud, rough Quiddich player. He'd come over to visit a few times, and spent the time discussing homework with Andromeda, or childish politics with Bellatrix. He'd never been anything special, just part of her life, as much as her sisters, or her friends, or her dreadful cousins were.

It had been on the night of her first ball that she'd first truly seen him as the man she would grow to love and care for. She'd been wearing a long purple dress, that her mother said made her look quite the lady and it had been nicer than Andromeda's dress, a white lacy affair. Bella had introduced her, the swept her red velvet off to the drinks table, and Narcissa had been left alone.

She'd stood, all uncertain, in the large hall so full of people and felt terribly alone.

Then a smooth voice behind her said 'Miss Black?' and she'd turned to meet light-grey penetrating eyes and a faintly mocking smile and a suave hand has gently grasped hers. She'd trembled as his lips brushed the tip of her fingers. She'd drawn her self up all proud and haughty and seen the answering light in his eyes.

And that night, behind the curtain, before the guests departed, a sweet stolen kiss. A flurry of lips and hands and his hot breath on her neck and then a smile (oh that smile!) and he'd gone.

Now she was older, married, old enough to know that a several parents had breathed a sigh of relief that night, as the young Narcissa Black had pledged her love to Abraxus Malfoy's son. That she had not been the first girl Lucuis had kissed, that their love had been no more a hidden secret that Hogwarts was.

But it was nice to dream. To think that they had been discovering something wild and new and wonderful. To imagine that their love was hidden, secret, and forget that adults had been watching and waiting for it for many years.

Narcissa put the photo she'd been staring at back in the box, wrapping it tenderly with a layer of tissue paper, smiling a little as she did so. For once she felt she had outshone her sisters, after all, she was the only one with a male pureblood heir.

Neither of her sisters had managed that!

-  
Nice? Good? Should I keep writing? Should I throw my work down the toilet and become a maths teacher? The picture Cissa is looking at is her wedding picture btw. And Lucuis is a Quiddich player because he tells Draco it's a crime not to play for your house team or something and he wouldn't be that much of a hypocrite.  
This chapter is for Makini and her wonderful Devientart pics of the Malfoys. 


	2. Andromeda's Tale

Disclaimer: All the characters are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing these stories. It would be nice if I did, but I don't.

Notes: This is my favourite chapter. Andromeda is so much fun to write about! I am not sure if Ted Tonks was muggle or muggle-born but I like the idea of him being a muggle best. And it stars young Sirius. Woohoo!

Yeah reviews, they are my life blood.

Andromeda's Tale

'Close your eyes…don't peek…OK…look!'

Andromeda blinked in the light. 'Sirius, what the?'

'I don't quite know what it is.' Sirius gazed at the machine, his eyes misting over. 'but isn't it beautiful?'

'It's a motorbike.' Andromeda dredged up memories of her OWL muggle studies. 'Why is it in your room?'

Sirius walked around it. 'It needs some work. I found a book about it in the library.' Andromeda looked up in horror as one of the precious Hogwarts library books was waved in front of her face. 'But I need some stuff.' Her cousins tone became one of pleading hope 'You know I'm not allowed out, and you did muggle studies, so you know about muggle shopping…'

What could she do?

It was with a mixture of terrified resolve and outright fear that Andromeda Black stepped into the hardware shop a few days later. She was wearing a light floral dress and a large floppy hat, and was beginning to wonder if a few glances through her OWL textbook was enough to prepare her for economic dealings in the muggle world.

She eyed the door apprehensively. Her wand was tucked into the brim of her hat (cunningly disguised as a bunch of cherries) but she didn't want to have to use it. It would be rather embarrassing to have to explain to her parents why she had been in a muggle shop attempting to buy spare parts for a motorcycle.

There was a large rusty chassis outside. Evidently someone was under it because as she looked at it, it gave a large clunk and emitted a rather nasty swearword.

She hurried inside. The man at the till poked a bald head above his newspaper and frowned. He was not used to young girls in floral dresses.

'Can I help you miss?'

'Um…I'm looking for spare…bits. Things for a motorcycle.' She faltered at the last word.

He scratched his head. 'Are you sure miss?'

'Umm…yes.'

'Well, if it's motorcycles you want, you'll be better off asking the lad.' he moved his head forward vaguely in the direction of the door. 'Ted!'

There was a further clunk from outside, then the sliding noise made my someone trying to get out from under a car without damaging it and a young man walked into the room.

He had no shirt on.

Andromeda stared, fascinated. Never in her life before had she seen a man topless. She stared at the muscles which ran down his chest, the easy way his arms curved outwards over the biceps. His tan line, which spoke of round necked vests and too much work in the open air.

'Young lady wants to know about motorcycles.' the bald man nodded in her direction and hid behind his paper.

He turned and looked her up and down. From the dark black boots (why had she forgotten to get sandals?) to the hat with the cherries. 'Motorcycles?'

She blushed, and tried not to look a his chest, which was difficult. She settled for looking at his eyes instead. They were a bold iridescent green. 'It's ummm for my cousin.'

'Ah. Out here then.'

He strolled outside, grabbed a loose shirt and pulled it over his head. Although Andromeda was naturally relieved that she could now look at him with dignity there was a part of her that thought 'bugger.'

'So, how old would this cousin be?' Ted led her into a side garage, and she was relieved to notice several motorcycles (or rather parts of motorcycles) lying about. Hopefully this boy would know what Sirius needed.

'Sixteen.'

'Ah.'

'He's locked in the house you see. Because of his hair.'

'Hair?'

'He's grown it long. And he has a sort of bandana thing wrapped around it like this.' She demonstrated with her own long brown hair as far as was possible. 'He tried to get his ear pierced too, but his mother…well, she wouldn't let him.' That had been at the beginning of the holidays, she hadn't seen Sirius for the next month. 'And muggle….um…er…hippy shirts.' She tried to find a way to explain Sirius's Che Guevara shirt I have no idea if they were around when Sirius was a boy but I love the idea of him wearing one. 'With these red five-pointed stars on them.'

Ted nodded. 'Sounds about right for sixteen.' There was something about this girl. The way she looked so confident and yet so scared. The way her dress sort of floated in the light breeze. The way her long luscious hair had looked when she'd tried to show him what her cousins bandana looked like. He swallowed and turned away, his vision filled with tall, slim young woman arranging their hair while silluetted against the door of a garage.

'So.' he croaked eventually. 'What do you need then?'

She looked down at Sirius's list 'Something to tighten the round metal bits. Something to hold the seat on with. Things for the wheels, lots of black paint, some oil and a leather jacket.'

He tried valiantly not to laugh, but then he caught her eye. A young woman in a floral dress (of all things!) standing in a garage asking for 'things for the wheels'. He started laughing, and then she was laughing, and then both of them were hanging onto the side of the work table for support, staring at each others faces and shrieking with laughter at the sheer ridiculous nature of the situation. Andromeda even more aware of it than Ted.

This lasted a while. Then they stopped and looked at each other, still smiling. Ted shook his head. 'I can help you with most of it, but I've no idea what 'things for the wheels' are.'

She nodded slowly. 'I'll ask him to be a bit more explicit. I could sketch it out if he's still not sure.'

'Fine.' He reached behind him for a spanner.

'I'll have to come back tomorrow.'

She barely heard him and he barely said it, but it was said none the less 'That would be nice.'

That had been a long time ago, when she'd been younger. She'd been disowned by her family since then, and had a child. She smiled fondly at young Nymphadora lying in the cradle next to her. She may have betrayed her blood and shamed her ancestors but at least she'd married a man who'd kept out of prison.

Neither of her sisters had managed that! 


	3. Bellatrix's Tale

Disclaimer: All the characters are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing these stories. It would be nice if I did, but I don't.

Note: And finally, Bellatrix! I was not looking forward to this one, because anything with Bella in is going to be quite dark, and also I didn't want her coming out looking like a slut. I'm not sure how I managed, but it doesn't seem to be too tasteless.

I love reviews, I live and survive on them.

Bellatrix's Tale

Black hoods. Black's hoods. The crude pun always made Bellatrix smile as she dressed in her Death Eater's robes. Next to her, Rodolphus fumbled in the side-draw for his wand.

'It's in the kitchen.'

Her voice was exasperated. It made Rudolphus angry the way she talked to him. Narcissa never talked to her husband like that. And that girl Rabastan was seeing, she treated him with respect. He was a Death Eater, feared by all. Except his wife.

He strode of into the kitchen. Bellatrix smirked at his retreating back. Not long now. Not long before they were out there, before the could forget her useless husband and truly live. And later on, when the hoods were taken off, she could look at the boy.

And he would look at her, and they would smile together because both of them shared a secret. Because both of them were trapped with useless families, him with his father and her with her husband.

It wasn't as if she disliked Rudolphus, but their marriage had been pure convenience. She loved him, in a way, but what she felt for him was nothing to what she felt for the boy. When they met her heart would race and her blood pound and she and he would meet in darkness and in sweetness. Oh Bartimus, Barty, my love, my only, why didn't I marry you? Why couldn't I marry you?

'You're cloak is over the couch.' Rudolphus said grumpily as he entered the bedroom again.

'Why don't you get it for me?' She smiled, with blood-red lips and he stomped out again feeling even more useless and worthless. She wouldn't even be put on the same mission as him. Even though she was one of the Dark Lord's greatest supporters for some reason she never asked to share her missions with her husband. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way she looked at that young Barty Crouch either but there was nothing he could do about it.

Bellatrix put on her cloak graciously, smiling at her husband as she did so. Was it right for a smile to show that much teeth? And Bellatrix smiled because she had power, because a word from her could make people scream, because of Barty Crouch and the darkness, because there was no one closer to the Dark lord than she. Because there was power in the world and she could use it.

Neither of her sisters would ever manage that! 


End file.
